Caminhos que se Cruzam
by Sailor H
Summary: Aventuras de James Potter e seus amigos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.
1. O Embarque

**Capítulo 01: O Embarque**

Havia um grande trem vermelho estacionado sobre a plataforma 9 ½ . James Potter era um menino meio magricela e baixo, mas algo nele denotava certo sentimento de grandeza. Ele consertou os óculos no rosto. _Finalmente estou a caminho de Hogwarts!_

Observando ao seu redor, James pôde constatar que alguns alunos já estavam trajados com suas vestes de Hogwarts. Ele colocaria as suas quando estivesse se aproximando da escola. Ele sempre usara roupas de trouxa durante sua infância e elas ainda lhe pareciam muito mais confortáveis que as da escola, apesar dele saber que acabaria se acostumando ao longo dos sete anos em que teria que usá-las.

O pai do menino se despediu sorrindo e colocando a mão sobre o ombro de seu único filho, pedindo que ele se comportasse e estudasse bastante. Ele sequer se deu o trabalho de escutar a recomendação, já estava acostumado com ela. A mãe deu-lhe um abraço apertado que deixou o garoto bastante constrangido, pois sabia que seus colegas poderiam estar olhando.

James embarcou no trem logo em seguida. Passou pelo corredor comprido esbarrando nos alunos que se amontoavam ali. Apenas encontrou uma cabine vazia no final do corredor. Quando finalmente se acomodou no assento ao lado da janela, o menino se voltou para a coruja que seus pais haviam-lhe dado como presente por ele ter sido aceito em Hogwarts.

- Pronto para ir para Hogwarts, Mercurius? – Disse James à coruja, - eu estou ansioso para descobrir em casa vou ficar. Meu pai estava na Gryffindor e minha mãe na Hufflepuff. Quando estudaram em Hogwarts, é claro.

James se assustou um pouco ao ouvir as portas da cabine abrindo. Ele encarou o menino moreno que a havia aberto. Reparou que ele estava usando as vestes de Hogwarts.

- Desculpe, mas as outras cabines estão lotadas, posso me sentar com você? – Disse ele levemente corado.

- Claro! Sente-se.

O menino se sentou e colocou uma pequena mala sobre suas pernas. James o observou, ele tinha movimentos muito graciosos e suas mãos eram lisas e delicadas, além de sua pele ser muito clara. Aquele menino não praticava quadribol ou qualquer esporte trouxa.

- Meu nome é James Potter e esse é o Mercurius, meus pais me deram ele quando recebi a carta para que eu possa falar com eles enquanto estiver em Hogwarts.

- Eu sou Sirius Black. Potter? Sua família é de bruxos, não é? Acho que já ouvi meus pais falando de algum Potter.

- Sim, meus pais são bruxos, faz diferença?

- Meus pais não gostam muito de trouxas, mas eu não sei o porquê. Eles disseram para nunca me misturar com os nascidos trouxa de Hogwarts, - o menino soltou um longo suspiro, - foi por isso que eu perguntei. Minha prima Bella está no 3º ano em Hogwarts, entende? Não dá para fazer as coisas escondido.

O tom de Sirius quando se referiu aos seus pais era de desprezo, James também desprezava pessoas preconceituosas, mas notou que Sirius não gostava muito de falar sobre os pais e preferiu mudar de assunto.

- Você também está no primeiro ano, não é? Suas vestes ainda não têm as cores da sua casa, então deve estar.

- Sim, estou no primeiro ano e mal vejo a hora de chegar e conhecer o Dumbledore. Meus pais não gostam muito dele, mas eu sempre o achei muito engraçado. Além do mais, estou curioso sobre em que casa vou ficar, entende?

- Meu pai disse que ele o Dumbledore é meio biruta, - disse James dando risadinhas. Preferiu não tocar no assunto sobre em que casa ficaria, estava um pouco nervoso para a seleção.

- Tem razão, mas ele é um gênio! Temos sorte de ter um cara como ele ensinando magia para a gente, – disse o garoto com os olhos brilhando. Finalmente descobriu algo que tinham em comum: a admiração pelo diretor de Hogwarts.

Naquele momento, o trem começou a andar, acelerando lentamente. James se levantou para observar tudo sumindo, sem conseguir conter seu entusiasmo. _Finalmente estou indo para Hogwarts!_

O garoto voltou a se sentar e olhou para o colega, que observava a porta. Ela tinha janelas de vidro pelas quais se podia ver quem passava no corredor, mas a razão pela qual o menino estava olhando para a porta não era espionar quem passava, mas porque uma garota de longos cabelos negros e aparentemente mais velha que eles havia aberto a porta sem que James a ouvisse.

- Ora, ora, parece que o nosso pequeno Sirius já arrumou um amiguinho. – O tom da garota era irônico, assim como seu sorriso, - espero que seja puro sangue

- Vai embora, Bella. Não me enche! – Disse Sirius um pouco corado.

- Pela sua cara deve ser um grande trouxa. Que bom que sua mãe não confia em você e me pediu para vigiar a pequena ovelha negra da família. Então, quem é seu amiguinho? – Bella balançou a cabeça para tirar seus cabelos negros do rosto.

- Sou James Potter e, se não sair daqui, vamos chamar um monitor para te tirar. Você está nos incomodando!

- Ora Sirius, não falou para seu amiguinho que ninguém pode me ameaçar? – Bella puxou a varinha, mas James foi mais rápido.

- _Stupefy!_

- _Protego!_ – O feitiço de James foi repelido.

Bella lançou aos garotos um olhar de desprezo e, para felicidade de James, surpresa e saiu da cabine. James olhou para o amigo, que o encarava com a boca aberta.

- Você já consegue usar feitiços?

- Desde que recebi a carta e comprei os livros estou praticando uns feitiços úteis, acho que estar um pouquinho avançado em relação ao restante da turma não vai ser ruim.

- Eu também pratiquei uns, quer ver?

- Claro! – Disse James animado.

Sirius pegou um copo dentro de sua pequena mala e, em seguida, sua própria varinha.

- Aquamenti! – Da varinha de Sirius saiu um pequeno jato de água. Logo o copo ficou cheio.

- Uau!!! Posso tentar?

Os dois garotos ficaram discutindo feitiços enquanto o trem ia se deslocando da estação da Plataforma 9 ½ até a estação em Hogsmeade. Enquanto o Sol se deslocava pelo céu, James e Sirius ficavam cada vez mais amigos e, quando o trem finalmente parou na plataforma da estação de Hogsmeade, parecia que os garotos já eram amigos há anos.

James, já usando suas novas vestes, saiu do trem ansioso para sua primeira visão do castelo de Hogwarts, mas sua atenção foi desviada por um enorme vulto.


	2. O Chapéu de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 02: O Chapéu de Hogwarts**

O vulto pertencia a um enorme homem, ele parecia meio selvagem aos olhos de James, mas o menino reparou que alguns alunos o cumprimentavam com entusiasmo e todos passavam por ele sem o menor medo, então não se sentiu nem um pouco alarmado.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, venham comigo! – Gritava o gigante

James olhou para o novo amigo procurando respostas sobre a identidade do gigante. _Afinal, a prima dele estuda aqui, ela já deve ter falado para ele sobre Hogwarts. _Mesmo que a maior parte dos seus parentes se recusasse a contar a respeito de Hogwarts para que ele tivesse suas surpresas, algumas coisas sempre eram comentadas sem querer e, por isso, James sabia superficialmente a respeito da escola e sabia que havia tipos estranhos trabalhando ali. Sirius devia saber a respeito.

- Esse cara é o meio-gigante a quem minha prima se refere como Hagrid, às vezes, – respondeu Sirius ao reparar que James o encarava parecendo intrigado. – Ela não gosta muito dele, diz que ele é meio selvagem, mas não confio muito no gosto da minha prima e também acho que ela deve ter dito isso para me assustar.

James olhou para o gigante mais uma vez e se adiantou para cumprimentá-lo. _Se aquela menina, Bella, não gosta dele, imagino que seja um cara legal._ James concordava com Sirius, qualquer um que fosse inimigo da prima dele, com certeza seria amigo deles. O garoto puxou de leve a manga da blusa de Hagrid, que o encarou com certa curiosidade.

- Boa noite, senhor. Meu nome é James Potter e sou aluno do primeiro ano, - o menino reparou que o gigante lhe sorrira abertamente, - aquele lá é meu amigo Sirius Black, também do primeiro ano. Estava nos chamando?

Hagrid ergueu suas enormes sobrancelhas quando James falou o nome Black, mas o sorriso em seu rosto não desapareceu, apenas olhou intrigado para o pequeno Sirius, que parecia encabulado. Com certeza seus familiares não agradavam muito ao gigante, mas ele sempre aprendera com Dumbledore que não deveria julgar as pessoas pela família em que nasceram. Hagrid também pareceu um tanto surpreso pela maneira respeitosa com que estava sendo tratado.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Potter. Digo o mesmo a respeito do seu amigo, Black. Bem vindos a Hogwarts! Fiquem perto de mim enquanto reúno o restante dos alunos do primeiro ano, - e voltou a gritar para que os alunos do primeiro ano se aproximassem dele.

James sorriu para Sirius, que o olhava um pouco incrédulo, indo a sua direção. Mas não houve tempo para o menino falar para James o que tanto o espantava, pois assim que ele se aproximou, Hagrid pareceu achar que todos já estavam reunidos.

- Estão todos aqui? Há mais algum aluno do primeiro ano? – O gigante tomou o silêncio que pairou sobre os alunos a sua volta como uma resposta afirmativa às suas perguntas, – venham comigo!

James, Sirius e os demais alunos que ingressariam em Hogwarts naquele ano seguiram Hagrid por uma estradinha que os levou até um enorme lago. No lago, James pôde ver alguns pequenos barcos em que pareciam caber no máximo cinco deles. Apesar do espaço reduzido, o garoto calculou que havia o suficiente para levar todos os colegas em apenas uma viagem.

- Escutem meninos, - disse Hagrid parecendo bastante descontraído, - esses barcos os levarão ao castelo de Hogwarts, só cabem quatro de vocês em cada um. Cuidado para não tropeçarem ao entrar.

James e Sirius se apressaram em entrar em um dos barcos juntos e, logo depois dos amigos se sentarem, entrou outro garoto. Ele era baixo em estatura, possuía o rosto redondo e cabelos loiros caindo sobre seus olhos pequenos e cinzentos. O menino sorriu para os dois.

- Olá, - falou James, ansioso para conhecer seus novos colegas, - muito prazer, meu nome é James Potter, e você? Como se chama? – James estendeu a mão, que o outro garoto apertou com um pouco de receio.

- Sou Peter Pettigrew, - a voz do menino era rouca e o que saiu não foi mais que um sussurro, James e Sirius se entreolharam. O menino parecia nervoso.

- Meu nome é Sirius Black, - o garoto notou que Peter tremeu levemente ao ouvir seu sobrenome e ficou um pouco tímido, - não precisa se contorcer só porque vim de uma família de bruxos das trevas, não sou como eles.

- Desculpe, - disse Peter, - é que eu ouvi dizer que sua família apóia Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Quando Sirius finalmente abriu a boca para responder, de repente, o barco começou a se movimentar e todos se lembraram do por quê de estarem ali naquele momento. Logo veriam Hogwarts pela primeira vez na vida e o castelo seria seu novo lar por sete anos. Estavam tão ansiosos que se esqueceram da conversa inacabada e ela jamais seria mencionada de novo entre os três.

- Logo poderão ver o castelo pela primeira vez, garotos. Guardem essa primeira visão, porque ela é inesquecível! – Gritou Hagrid de um barco que ele ocupava sozinho.

Então, de súbito, surgiu o enorme castelo que o pai de James tentara descrever para o menino sem sucesso na noite anterior. _Agora eu entendo o porquê dele não ter conseguido me dizer como era exatamente._ _É como se tivesse uma mágica que o tornasse indescritível. _James sentia-se realmente como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado pela visão fantástica.

Ao redor de James, todos os seus colegas olhavam espantados para o castelo. Alguns exclamaram surpresos. Hagrid sorria para eles gentilmente, como se aquela reação fosse natural. _E é. Todos que vem aqui pela primeira vez devem ter mais ou menos a mesma sensação._

Eles desembarcaram e foram encaminhados até uma sala vazia onde, no dia seguinte, provavelmente haveriam aulas.

O único ser que se encontrava na sala era um pequeno gato malhado com manchas arredondadas em volta dos olhos. O olhar de James não se demorou no gato, ele estava interessado em ser selecionado o mais rápido possível e jantar. Estava morto de fome.

- Bem vindos à Hogwarts. – No lugar onde estava o gato, havia uma mulher. James percebeu que ela era um animago, uma bruxa que era capaz de se transformar em animal, - sou a Prof.ª Minerva McGonagall. Alguns devem saber que há quatro casas, cada uma tem uma história honrosa e possui o nome de seu fundador. As casas são Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin e Hufflepuff. Em alguns minutos serão selecionados para uma delas. Elas serão sua família dentro de Hogwarts, pontos serão distribuídos às casas como prêmio por bom comportamento, mas eles também podem ser tirados quando se quebram regras. No fim de cada ano é entregue a Taça das Casas à casa que tiver mais pontos. Alguma pergunta? - A mulher esperou um pouco, mas ninguém se manifestou. – Sigam-me!

A prof.ª McGonagall levou os garotos até uma enorme porta.

- Atrás dessas portas está o restante da escola. Antes de se juntarem aos demais alunos deverão ser selecionados para as suas casas.

A professora abriu a porta e andou pelo salão sem interromper seu passo acelerado. James se apressou em acompanhá-la e o mesmo fez Sirius e os demais novatos. Havia quatro enormes mesas. Em cada uma das mesas havia alunos das diferentes casas – isso o pai de James lhe dissera – e na frente, havia uma enorme mesa onde estavam sentados os professores. E no centro daquela, se encontrava um homem alto de longos cabelos e uma barba prateados, Dumbledore. Ele se levantou.

- Caros alunos do primeiro ano! Eu sou Albus Dumbledore, o diretor. Bem vindos, bem vindos! Na sua frente está o nosso honrado Chapéu Seletor, experimentem-no quando seus nomes forem ditos. Ele os dirá em qual casa ficarão!

James reparou, então, em algo que jamais teria chamado sua atenção se Dumbledore não tivesse apontado. Era uma coisa esfarrapada e minúscula em cima de um banco bem na frente da mesa dos professores. James olhou com cuidado e reparou que era um chapéu e, para sua surpresa, que ele abriu a "boca" para falar algo.

________

Reviews, please!!! T_T


End file.
